Silverwing (TV series)
Silverwing was fantasy action series that was based on the novel ''Silverwing, ''by Kenneth Oppel The Show Silverwing was a Mini TV series consisting of thirteen 20-25 minute long episodes. The plot was based off of the novel ''Silverwing ''by Kenneth Oppel, but has had some changes. First aired September 19, 2003, final episode aired January 10, 2004 Synopsis Long before the first migration, there raged a Great Battle Between the Birds and the Beasts. Alliances were formed and a battle was waged between the two kingdoms - the birds and the beasts. This was fought to establish the balance of nature and the territorial limits of every species.The bats, being neither birds nor beasts, would not choose sides in the conflict. For this, a law was passed that forever condemned the bats to darkness...One young bat, Shade Silverwing, dared to break the law. Full Synopsis Many seasons past, at the dawning of the ages, the birds and the beasts existed without order. No one knew the hunter from the hunted. All creatures struggled in a world without boundaries or rules. Being both but neither, the Bats refused to join the battle. When the war finally ended, a great treaty was formed at the base of the battlefield: The treaty of the birds and the beasts. Because the Bats refused to take either side in the battle, the Birds and the Beasts decided that their punishment would be most severe. Their punishment was banishment to the night for all eternity. To even fly in the warmth of the Sun or even peer at it's glow would be a direct violation of the law.The execution of the law by the owls, the sentries of the sky, would be fast and cruel: Banishment - even death. Instead of being crushed by the weight of the law, the Bats learned to adapt to their circumstances. They developed unique skills, the most important of these; to see the world without the light of the day - the ability to see with their ears. This amazing skill was known as "Echolocation". It allowed these creatures of the dark the basic right to live and hunt under the saftey and cover of the night. They would survive. They would also believe that one day, they would be returned to their former state of grace, able to soar with the sun on their wings. They called this "Nocturna's promise." The fulfillment of the Promise was simple: one day, all Bats would be free to fly in the sun as they choose. Over thousands of years, Nocturna's promise was altered and reinterpreted to provide an explanation for the unexplained - such as the significance of the humans banding bats - and hope where there was no hope. Many believers of the promise started to falter and lose any endurance they once had. To this day, many Bats gave up their once strong hope. However, the birth of an unlikely hero, Shade, will be the change to all of this, and the start to our story... (For anyone who has read the book, the cartoon series starts out a lot like the book, but toward the end, most of the show becomes made up. Some of the scenes that were in the book became changed in the cartoon, because the book may have been considered "too violent" to be made into the cartoon (References to blood).) Trivia *The show was created in September of 2003 *The show was composed of 13 episodes and 3 "movies" (Each movie was made of some of the TV episodes, edited together as a long TV movie) *The episode "A Glimpse of the Son" was known to be the first episode in the Silverwing timeline, but was released after "No Bat is a Island" working somewhat as a "Prequel" in the series *Silverwing was based off the book by Kenneth Oppel in 1997 Category:Silverwing Category:Silverwing TV Series